The long-term objective of this project is to improve the surface- properties of artificial cornea overlay implants for use in refractive surgical procedures. This will be done by covalently immobilizing cell adhesion proteins to these lenses to promote epithelialization over the synthetic materials. The specific aims of this Phase I project will be to use proprietary chemistries to prepare derivatives of cell adhesion proteins demonstrate covalent immobilization of these factors to lens materials, and show that such surface modifications will promote more rapid and adherent outgrowth of corneal epithelium over the lenses. Stable and rapid overgrowth and adhesion of corneal epithelial cells will be a necessity for the successful replacement of cornea with synthetic materials. The potential for this research is to make possible the use of corneal overlay procedures for correction of aphakia, myopia, and astigmatism. This procedure could be made elective for the millions of patients (135 million in the U.S., alone, 1986) who may desire improved vision without the use and bother of contact lenses of spectacles.